Tentang Kau, Aku, dan Kita
by kuroqueen
Summary: 6th story - Red Flower. Kumpulan Drabble and Flash Leo/White. Tentang Kau, Aku, dan Kita. Mind to R&R?
1. Senja

Blood Blockade Battlefront/Kekkai Sensen

©Nightow Yasuhiro

Drabble Collection

Leonardo Watch/Mary Macbeth (White)

* * *

Senja

.

Senja di rumah sakit memang sunyi. Tak terdengar lalu-lalang manusia di koridor pun orang-orang atau makhluk-makhluk yang berbicara. Sunyi sekali.

Gadis pirang berkuncir dua yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya, sekarang sedang asyik membelai lembut rambut cokelat yang berantakan dari pemuda yang entah sejak kapan telah terlelap di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Meskipun waktu kunjungan telah lama berakhir. Tapi gadis itu seperti tak akan membiarkan lelaki itu meninggalkannya.

"Leo, kau adalah orang yang baik. Kau juga adalah teman yang baik." Gadis itu membelai lembut wajah pemuda yang ia panggil Leo tersebut.

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau menganggapku hanya sebagai teman, Leo."

Gadis itu mengecup lembut ujung kepala sang pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap.

* * *

Yui cuma ingin meramaikan fandom Kekkai Sensen yang masih sepi.

But, Mind to R&R?


	2. Ghost

Blood Blockade Battlefront/Kekkai Sensen

©Nightow Yasuhiro

Drabble Collection

Leonardo Watch/Mary Macbeth (White)

* * *

Ghost

.

"Whiittteeee.."

Pemuda itu memasuki kamar bertuliskan Mary Macbeth dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Gadis pemilik ruangan sepertinya sudah cukup terbiasa dengan tingkah laku pemuda itu.

"White, aku masih penasaran. Kau sebenarnya apa?"

Gadis itu mengeryitkan dahinya. "Bukankah sudah pernah ku bilang, aku ini 'hantu'." Ia menyeringai lebar.

"Tapi kau tidak telihat seperti hantu." Kata pemuda itu masih tidak percaya. "Lagipula, kau juga memliki bayangan ketika ku foto menggunakan kameraku."

"Aku adalah hantu yang akan menghantui hatimu, Leo."

Gadis itu memandang sang pemuda penuh arti dengan senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

"A-apa?" Pemuda yang di panggil Leo oleh gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah. Wajah sang pemuda memerah.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Leo."

Kali ini seringai lebar terukir di wajah sang gadis 'Hantu'.

* * *

Yui tahu ini sangat singkat. Semoga feelingnya dapat terasa ^_^


	3. Cemetery

Blood Blockade Battlefront/Kekkai Sensen

©Nightow Yasuhiro

Drabble Collection

Leonardo Watch/Mary Macbeth (White)

* * *

Cemetery

.

Aroma manis bunga-bunga dan aroma tanah yang lembab selalu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri dari pemakaman yang tersembunyi di balik pepohonan rumah sakit ini.

Aku tanpa sengaja menemukannya dulu, kurang lebih 3 tahun lalu, ketika aku pertama kali dibawa oleh kakakku ke rumah sakit ini.

Aku menyukainya... pemakaman ini.

Sunyi, jauh dari lalu-lalang dan kebisingan orang-orang.

Bukankah itu bagus?

Melihat batu-batu nisan yang tersusun di dalamnya, membuatmu selalu mengingat akan hadirnya kematian. Tapi, sepertinya orang-orang selalu menghindarinya. Bukankah bagaimanapun seseorang itu hidup, kematian akan selalu menunggunya?

"Kematian bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk ditakuti, bukan? Atau mungkin, orang-orang tidak peduli pada kematian karena mereka merasa tidak akan mati?"

Leonardo menunjukkan wajah kebingungan saat aku mengatakan itu. Tapi, menurutku itu menarik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Leonardo Watch?"

Aku bertanya sekali lagi padanya yang masih terdiam.

"Kau siapa?" katanya pada akhirnya.

"Aku White. Seorang hantu." Kataku padanya sambil tersenyum. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai?

Melihat wajahnya saat itu membuatku ingin tertawa. Pertemuan yang menarik, bukan?

Ya, di pemakaman inilah aku dan Leo pertama kali bertemu. Pertemuan yang sejak awal diselubungi oleh kabut kematian Jerusalem's Lot.

* * *

Mind to R&R? Onegaishimasu ^_^


	4. White

Blood Blockade Battlefront/Kekkai Sensen

©Nightow Yasuhiro

Drabble Collection

Leonardo Watch/Mary Macbeth (White)

* * *

White

.

Hari telah sore. Berjam-jam telah berlalu. Aku rasakan keringat bercucuran di wajahku. Kurasa musim panas telah menunjukkan wajahnya, meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah Jerusalem's Lot dapat dikatakan masih memiliki musim panas atau tidak. Ya, kau tahu? Kota ini selalu dilapisi oleh kabut tebal dan apapun dapat terjadi di kota ini.

"ku.. ku.."

 _Mach Monkey_ berwarna perak itu dengan berisiknya menaiki punggungku.

"Ada apa, Sonic?"

Sonic menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya untuk menirukan wajah dan tingkah laku _tsundere_ White. Sepertinya setelah sekian lama bersamanya, aku sedikit mengerti pikiran dan tingkah laku _Mach Monkey_ itu. Kurasa dia telah menemukan White. Ia berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dan kemudian aku mengikutinya.

 _Thanks to this 'All Seeing Eyes'_. Bahkan sampai sekarang, kurasa orang biasa tak akan mampu mengikuti pergerakan Sonic.

Tak seberapa jauh, aku melihat gadis itu sedang tertidur. Tergeletak di atas sebuah batu nisan berbentuk bulat datar di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang sedang berbungan dengan indahnya. Bunga-bunga kecilnya yang berwarna merah jatuh berguguran. Sebagian menyelimuti tubuh White yang sedang tertidur dibawahnya.

"White, kau selalu saja menyendiri disini." Setelah sekian lama aku mencarinya, akhirnya aku bisa menemukannya di kuburan ini –yang entah kenapa berada di tengah-tengah rumah sakit—berselimutkan pepohonan rindang.

"Kau tahu? Kau seharusnya tidak boleh terlalu sering keluar seperti ini." Aku menghela napas panjang menyadari bahwa gadis di depanku mungkin tidak akan bangun hanya dengan mendengar sedikit kebisingan dari kata-kata yang aku ucapkan.

Aku menyentuhnya. Hangat. Tapi hangatnya tidak seperti hangat tubuhku.

"Hei, White. Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?" Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Tapi, dia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"White!" Gadis ini membuatku panik. "Hei, jangan bercanda, White!"

Aku memapah tubuhnya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju rumah sakit. Membawanya ke ruangannya dan bergegas akan memanggil dokter. Aku bahkan tak peduli seperti apa wajah cemasku saat itu.

Tapi langkahku tertahan. Seseorang menarik bajuku.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Leo." Suara lembut itu terdengar sedikit bergetar.

Aku berbalik. White tersenyum kepadaku. Tapi aku dapat memastikan, dia pasti sedang menahan rasa sakit. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan, dan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Katanya lagi.

Aku melepas genggaman tangannya dan berlari keluar mencari dokter yang merawatnya. Berteriak seperti seorang gila yang mengkhawatirkan. Tapi, akhirnya mereka –para pegawai rumah sakit— mendengarkanku.

Beberapa dokter dan perawat memasuki ruangannya yang luas itu. Bahkan ketika senja telah menyapa, aku masih belum bisa melihatnya. Hanya berdoa dalam setiap kecemasan agar gadis ceria itu baik-baik saja. Menanti dengan cemas di luar ruangan bersama Sonic, yang tampaknya mengkhawatirkanku juga.

Hingga seorang dokter keluar dan mendekatiku. Menyapaku.

"Leonardo Watch? Kau kerabatnya?"

.

.

Batu nisan di kompleks pemakaman itu –yang hingga saat ini belum ku ketahui alasannya berada di tengah-tengah wilayah rumah sakit—bertambah satu.

Disana terbaring dengan damai, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, Mary Macbeth, setelah berjuang keras melawan penyakit jantung yang dideritanya sejak kecil.

Ia terbaring damai di tempat yang dianggapnya paling istimewa, pemakaman ini. Pemakaman dimana pertama kalinya dia dan aku bertemu. Pemakaman dimana terakhir kalinya aku dan dia bertemu.

.

.

* * *

A/N

Maafkan Yui. drabble nya Leo/White entah kenapa menjadi angst terus T.T

Leo/White shipper jangan nangis ya T.T


	5. 39

Blood Blockade Battlefront/Kekkai Sensen

©Nightow Yasuhiro

Drabble Collection

Leonardo Watch/Mary Macbeth (White)

* * *

39

.

" _Mitsuketa_ (aku temukan)!" Aku mendengarkan teriakan Leo yang terdengar bahagia.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan mu hari ini, White." Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya.

Beberapa hari ini, aku memang selalu bersembunyi ketika kunjungan pasien diperbolehkan.

Bukan. Bukan untuk menghindari Leo. Bukan pula untuk bermain-main.

Bermain-main hanyalah sebuah alasan yang aku gunakan untuk menghindari berbagai pertanyaan dari Leo.

Ya, kurasa dia tahu bahwa kondisi tubuhku semakin memburuk. Karena itulah, aku tak ingin menemuinya. Aku tak ingin menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"White, apa kau membenciku?" Leo menatap wajahku.

 _'Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Ku pikir dia akan langsung bertanya soal kondisi tubuhku.'_

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Aku menjawabnya tanpa menolehkan pandanganku sedikit pun dari buku yang ada di tanganku.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini? Ku pikir kau membenciku." Leo menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Menatap kosong lantai putih yang ada di kamarku.

' _Apakah dia sedih?'_

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajahmu." Jawabku dengan nada yang ku buat seolah aku merasa kesal terhadapnya.

"Apa?!" Leo menatapku tajam. Mulutnya menganga lebar karena kekagetannya—atau mungkin memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu.

 _'Wajah macam apa itu?'_

"Ha..ha.. ha.."

Aku tertawa keras sekali hingga perutku terasa sakit. Leo selalu saja membuat wajah seperti itu untuk menghiburku.

"Wajahmu itu selalu aneh hingga membuatku tertawa seperti ini, Leo." Kataku sambil memegang perutku yang sakit karena tertawa keras. Tawaku belum juga akan berhenti, sepertinya.

"Maaf saja jika wajahku seperti ini." Leo mengerutkan wajahnya. Lucu, hingga aku sepertinya tak akan bisa berhenti tertawa. Leo sangat mirip anak kecil jika seperti itu.

"Maaf. Maaf." Kataku sambil mengusap air mata yang keluar di sudut mataku. Air mata akibat tertawa, tentu saja.

"Apa sekarang kau baikan?" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu? Aku selalu baik-baik saja." Jawabku sedikit bingung.

"Yah, karena akhir-akhiri ini kau selalu saja bersembunyi, ku pikir telah terjadi sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan." Leo menggaruk kepalanya yang entah memang gatal atau tidak.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Leo?" Aku menatapnya dan aku rasa aku sedang menyeringai lebar.

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya kini sedang memerah. Itu membuatku jadi semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Iya. Kau mengkhawatirkanku." Kataku lagi.

"Tidak." Wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Iya." Aku tersenyum geli.

"Tidak, kok."

"Iya."

Dan perdebatan itu terus berlangsung hingga beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya aku mengalah dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Leo."

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Aku bisa merasakan, senyuman ini bukanlah senyuman yang biasanya. Senyuman ini jauh lebih tulus dari semua senyuman yang ku berikan kepada orang-orang selama tiga tahun terakhir. Hatiku merasa hangat.

Wajah Leo sekarang benar-benar merah seperti buah tomat, dan ia menatap ke arah yang lain. Mungkin karena malu?

Aku menarik lehernya mendekatiku. Aku bisa merasakan Leo terkejut karena tindakanku, tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku memeluknya.

"Terima kasih karena selalu bersamaku selama ini." Bisikku di telinganya.

Leo mengangguk pelan.

 _'Ah, seperti apa wajahku dan wajahnya sekarang, ya?'_

* * *

 **A/N**

Awalnya Yui pengen bikin fluff, tapi kayaknya nggak terasa fluff nya hehehe XD


	6. Red Flower

Blood Blockade Battlefront/Kekkai Sensen

©Nightow Yasuhiro

Drabble Collection

Leonardo Watch/Mary Macbeth (White)

* * *

6\. Red Flower

.

Senja di musim gugur yang dingin di Hellsalem's Lot ditemani oleh beragam jenis bebungaan cantik yang tegar menanti musim dingin. Bahkan bunga-bunga di bangsal rumah sakit pun telah berganti menjadi bebungaan musim gugur.

"Leo, apa kau tahu tentang bunga Higan?" Gadis pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya sejenak dari sebuah buku yang saat ini tergenggam erat dalam pelukannya demi menatap wajah pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan yang saat ini duduk memainkan kameranya di bawah jendela yang memancarkan sinar senja.

"Hm? Aku baru kali ini mendengarnya." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun, pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. _Mach monkey,_ Sonic, yang duduk tenang di bahunya pun menirukan kerutan di wajah sang pemilik.

"Bunga Higan, atau nama lainnya _red-spider lily_ , bunga yang berasal dari Cina tapi kemudian menjadi sangat terkenal dan menjadi ikon di Jepang." Sang gadis menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Hm. Aku baru tahu soal itu." Jawab pemuda yang pada akhirnya memberikan perhatian penuh pada gadis di hadapannya dibandingkan dengan kameranya.

"Aku ingin bunga itu." Kata gadis pirang itu lagi.

"Hah?" Pemuda itu terkejut mendengar permintaan sang gadis.

"Bunganya sangat cantik. Lihat!" Gadis pirang berkepang dua yang bernama White itu menunjukkan sebuah bunga berwarna semerah darah yang terpampang di dalam buku yang tadi di bacanya.

Leo mendekati gadis itu dan memperhatikan bunga indah di dalam buku itu.

"Aku ingin bunga ini." Kata sang gadis sekali lagi.

"Tapi, bunga ini tidak ada disini, White." Kata pemuda berambut cokat itu.

"Pokoknya aku ingin bunga ini! Bunga ini!" Kata sang gadis sambil menunjukkan gambar bunga berwarna merah di dalam buku itu dengan jari-jari kecilnya.

"Baiklah." Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Terima kasih." Gadis berambut pirang itu menyunggingkan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Senyuman gadis di hadapannya itu sontak membuat wajah sang pemuda bersemu merah.

"Boleh pinjam bukunya sebentar?" Pemuda itu menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya untuk mengatasi salah tingkahnya.

Sang pemuda membaca buku yang ada di pegangnya dengan sekilas. Namun, matanya terhenti pada sebuah paragraf.

 _Bunga higan adalah bunga musiman yang mekar pada bulan September-Oktober, ketika suhu sudah mulai mendingin di musim gugur. Dalam hanakotoba (bahasa bunga), bunga Higan berarti 'tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali', kenangan yang terlupakan', atau 'kematian'._

 _"Kematian?"_

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap dalam iris hijau gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

 _'_ _Seolah senyumanmu adalah senyuman terakhir yang dapat ku lihat.'_

* * *

 ** _Yui akan terus meramaikan fandom Kekkai Sensen, terlebih archive Leo/White XD_**


End file.
